


Steady Strokes

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artists, Date-Asking, Fluff, M/M, Painting Class, This was stupid but COULD YOU CRAZY FUCKIN IMAGINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon meets Ryan with a smudged shirt while looking at one of the most emotional art pieces he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> (This title can be interpreted so many ways... Anyway...)
> 
> It was a random idea that I sorta loved and stuck with... I hope you guys like it!

"Jon."

  


"Jon!"

  


"JON, FOR THE LOVE OF DICKS!"

  


The artist blinked a few times before looking over at his friend, Geoff. He was supposed to be showing his art to some art students that wanted to take a class, but he couldn't help but think that this one painting was a bit off... the colors on the left side weren't prominent enough... maybe a bit more blue paint-

  


"-and you better be ready when I call you out, or I swear..." Wait, Geoff was still speaking? 

  


Jon sheepishly smiled at Geoff. He wasn't the teacher of the class, but assistant and wife of the teachers named Patrick and Griffon (in that order). They had developed a strange bond, ever since Jon took that first class a year or two ago. 

  


The sound of the door opening and closing caught Jon's attention once more. He had a habit of that, looking off into space. His thoughts mainly carried him out of awareness. 

  


"Our guest for you today was a student here before..." Geoff wasn't squandering any time at all with introducing him. "He's a pretty damn good artist, and will assist with helping each of you paint today's topic: gardens." 

  


Griffon then said, "Give a warm welcome to Jon Risinger!" and Jon opened the door. His painting was under his arm and he smiled and waved at the students. A few of them greeted him with dead stares, but most of them were smiling and applauding.

  


He felt a bit less nervous, even this being his first time giving such open help with art. Actually seeing the faces slowed his heart rate. "Hi, guys!" He grinned, the easel for him to set his painting on standing next to him. "I'm Jon, and I came to show you the art I personally made for the topic." Jon took the painting he had been working on for a while and put in on the easel.

  


A few chuckles and giggles escaped from the same-aged students.

  


When Jon looked confused, the other teacher named Patrick pointed at the painting. "You got a bit of 'garden' on your shirt, Risinger."

  


It was only then that he looked over at the art that as now smudged. The lines that were once pristine and crisp seemed blurry. The trees' leaves weren't as defined. On his shirt, Jon's 'touch ups' had made residence on the white button down's fabric.

  


He laughed nervously. "Uh, well..." People seemed to stare at him more intently. Jon wasn't sure if it was simply at his idiocy or with second-hand embarrassment. He blushed pink until he came up with a solution. "Art... art is much more than perfect lines." He tried to recover. He pointed at the trees. "These trees had every leaf defined with lines... and now they're smudged together... it creates a much more surreal feeling." The artist explained, mostly unsure if anything he was saying would spark any idea in the students' minds. 

  


One of them raised their hands. Jon's eyes met blue ones that were like a bright summer day's sky. The face that held the eyes were just as pleasurable to look at. Light scruff decorated his Caucasian skin, with straw colored hair swooped and a bit past the neck. His navy T-Shirt could never conceal the strong muscles in his arms.

  


"Uh, y-yes?" Jon raised an eyebrow at the handsome man, trying to not call attention to his mouth fucking up his words. 

  


Still, the man seemed to smile at his slip up. "Don't the blurry leaves also signify depth perception?"

  


Jon nodded. "You're right." He pointed out the hut he had made in his vast garden, which was the most blurred part of the painting. "It helps you realize that its far away, and feels sort of like a mirage." Jon looked at the rest of the class. "Don't be afraid to make mistakes or be uneven with your art." He couldn't help but grin. "You may just make some better artwork than planned." The paint stained shirt was an example.

  


Now it was his turn to walk around the room as people painted their gardens. He was there to help the other three aid. Mainly, it was Patrick aiding since Griffon and Geoff were either talking to each other or working out when Griffon's own woodcarving events were.

  


Someone called him over, and his shoes made noise - click, clack \- on the tile floor. "What's up?"

  


The woman he was going to help had straight, red hair that complimented her oval face very well. "Wait, so you're saying that if I want to make the sun or some shit, I could just..." She painted a thick yellow circle on her canvas, and then took the heel of her hand and rubbed it in all different directions. "Do that?"

  


The sun looked much more alive, with rays going in multiple directions. "You can totally do that." Jon then looked over and the unopened red and orange paint bottles. "But don't forget to add detail." He hinted.

  


She caught his drift, her manicured fingers already reaching for the orange. "Yeah, thanks! I'm Lindsay, by the way." She informed him.

  


"I look forward to seeing your work, Lindsay." He genuinely told her. She looked like a girl with a very creative mind. 

  


"Hey, sir?" A bearded man with a nose ring called him. Jon went to tend to the man, who he'd soon figure out was named Adam.

  


He made rounds around the room, and each round, he stopped at that one devilishly handsome man's canvas and asked, "Need any help?". Each time, his offer was turned down with a polite, deep southern drawl that made Jon rethink his entire life every time he heard it. Seriously, how was this the first time he heard such a pleasant sound?

  


"Do you-"

  


"Yep." He finally agreed to let Jon tamper in his creative process after a while. "The name's Ryan, by the way."

  


"Alright, Ryan..." Jon smirked before leaning over and peering at what Ryan had done, which was a  lot . "What have we got here..."

  


The trees were all dead, rotting away with the leaves piled and dried around the dying, raised roots. Rain was falling in the scene, tiny lines of off-white and seafoam blue indicating this. In garden had fading, deceased flowers, a cruel mixture of fuchsias and yellows in each patch. It was an overall moody, gloomy scene.

  


Jon raised an eyebrow. "This is a bit... emotional..."

  


Ryan shrugged. "I just wanted to draw rain for once."

  


At this, the artist chuckled. He couldn't help but do so. "What an amazing reason for this...  completely emo piece." He looked back at the man. "What help do you need?"

  


"I'm not sure what flower to use that should be the only one alive." He said. "Roses are too simple... sunflowers seem a bit out of place... I'm not really into the study of flora."

  


"I can only assume fauna is a different story?"

  


"Completely."

  


They laughed before Jon decided what flower would be best. "These flowers are all simple and undefined, so... how about a detailed carnation? A bright one, too. And maybe..." He then got an idea. "Put it in a sidewalk crack, right between those two." He pointed out a location.

  


"Why that?" Ryan asked curiously.

  


"The odds were totally against the growing there." Jon explained. "This'll help really make an observer think like hell, and you seem like the type of man who'd totally be into that."

  


Ryan's eyebrows shot up at the statement. He's never heard a compliment like that before. "And what makes you say that?"

  


Jon shrugged. "Well, explain why you've been making me think about you since I came in here." He tried his hardest not to blush while he said that, but couldn't. The younger man let out a small laugh as he pushed stray hair behind his ear, failing to act nonchalant. 

  


"Well, you make me think too, then." 

  


The comment was what made Jon get a bit hotter under the collar as he looked at Ryan, who winked. Shit, this guy was good. 

  


"You suave ass son of a bitch." He muttered.

  


Ryan laughed, starting to paint the carnation Jon suggested. "Well, can my suave ass take you to the coffee shop nearby once this class is over?"

  


"Won't it be closed?" Jon asked first before realizing what Ryan said. "Wait, like a  date ?"

  


"If that's you want this to be." The other man's hands used the light green tipped brush to add small adjustments to the stem of the carnation. "Besides, my friend Jack owns that coffee shop. He and his friend Gavin usually let me in after hours. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I bring a plus one."

  


Jon bit his lip, contemplating. Hopefully Geoff doesn't make fun of him too much for this... "Yeah, I'll take up your offer."

  


Ryan smiled. "I'm glad." He then started on the actual flowering part of the plant. "Well, better get to the other person that needs help." He pointed over at Lindsay, who was giggling after overhearing Ryan and Jon's conversation. "Lord knows she's eager to talk to you." They met eyes again, and Jon couldn't help but laugh before going to help Lindsay and finally wrap up the class.

  


He had a date to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
